Boba Fett
Boba Fett is the famous Bounty Hunter from the Star Wars media franchise. He previously fought Samus Aran in the 1st episode of Death Battle, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, and fought her again in the remastered version. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Texas vs Boba Fett * Batman vs Boba Fett (Completed) * Buzz Lightyear vs Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs. Captain Falcon (Completed) * Boba Fett vs Deadpool (Completed) * Deathstroke VS Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs Doomguy * Boba Fett VS Erza Scarlet (Completed) * Fox McCloud vs Boba Fett * Boba Fett VS Inspector Gadget * Boba Fett vs. Jango Fett * Kai Leng vs. Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs Khan (Completed) * Boba Fett Vs Locus * Master Chief VS Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs The Meta (Completed) * Mewtwo vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Boba Fett vs Neopolitan * Boba Fett vs. The Predator (Completed) * Boba Fett vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Sabine Wren vs Boba Fett (Completed) * Scorpion vs Boba Fett * Sixsix VS Boba Fett (Completed) * Boba Fett Vs The Sole Survivor * Solid Snake vs Boba Fett * Strider Hiryu vs Boba Fett (Completed) * Boba Fett vs. The Terminator * Vile vs. Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs Wobbuffet * Wolf vs. Boba Fett * X-23 VS Boba Fett * Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Viktor Reznov vs Boba Fett * Boba Fett vs. Zero (Megaman X) Battles Royale * Armored Sci-Fi Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Washington (Red vs Blue) * Lockdown (Transformers) * Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) * The Punisher (Marvel) * Tiger Claw (TMNT) * Tomas Sevchenko (Killzone) * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) History After the feared bounty hunter, Jango Fett, had himself cloned and was told to offer the army of the trained twins to the galaxy's Republic to aid them in their battle against the evil Seperatists, he got the urge to want the son. So he made a special clone from the batch for his himself and named him Boba. Jango trained his 'son' in many ways, hoping for him to grow up to be a deadly bounty hunter just like him, but when Boba was 10, his father was decapitated during a large conflict on the deserty planet of Geonosis. Boba swore to avenge his father and become the galaxy's most deadliest and cunning bounty hunter, and oh he did. Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran) Mandalorian Body Armor *Nearly Indestructable *Micro Energy Field *Penetrating Radar *Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold *Retractable Drinking Straw Wrist Gauntlets *Flame Projector *Fibercord Whip *Wrist Laser *Concussion Missiles *Stun Missiles EE-3 Carbine Blaster *Fires in Short Burst *Scope-Outfitted *Shoulder Sling *Rock-a-Bye Rifle... Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-Free *Up to 1 Minute in Flight *Max Speed: 145 kph *Magnetic Grapling Hook *Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket Death Battle Info (Boba Fett VS Samus Aran REMASTERED) Background *Age: 35 (Canon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Boba_Fett_1st_Episode.png|Boba Fett from the 1st episode. Boba_Fett_1st_Episode_Remastered.png|Boba Fett from the remastered 1st episode. Boba-Fett-Stawars-feature-902491.jpg Boba Fett.jpg Star wars battlefront boba fett render by zero0kiryu-d9gey84.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Clones Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Movie Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Criminals Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Martial Artist